Children of the gods and goddess
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: their profiles and who are their parents


Children of the Gods and Goddesses

Demigods

Crystal Daughter of Aphrodite: Goddess of Love. Eighteen years old. She lives in Mississippi United States. Has blonde hair like her mother and green colored eyes. She was supposed to the daughter of Artemis: Goddess of the Moon but Artemis never loved anyone so she is the daughter of Love Goddess but Artemis helped Aphrodite give birth to Crystal. She is loved by any men. She wears long dresses that are red and her hair is comb great. She loves Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day is her birthday. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'4. Weight: 101 lbs. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. She looks at her reflection every thirty minutes.

Lina Son of Apollo: God of the Sun. Sixteen years old. She lives is Texas. Has red hair and blue colored eyes like his father. He traveled to sun and stayed there for two days until he almost died so he left. He loves Tera but Tera doesn't know that Lina exits. He will have future senses for people. Sometimes he hates being loved by woman. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'7. Weight" 134 lbs. He loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. Woman love him because when he leaves his house, the Sun shines on him and they love him

Unias Daughter of Ares: God of War. Twenty years old. She doesn't like war but her father does she wheater be the daughter of Hera: Goddess of Marriage. When war goes on, she will be there for an hour to watch the fighters kill themselves. She leaves Iraq so she won't be near any wars but sometimes she can't because the government would think she is a terrisots. She lives in Iraq but she is an American. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'5. Weight" 101 lbs. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. Black hair with black colored eyes.

Perry Son of Hestia: Goddess of Hearth. Nineteen years old. She likes watching people's houses. Spies on people's houses with their new hearth. When their house is destroyed and their hearth is gone he lives them forever so they can't makes another house with their hearth. She sometimes gets caught with the police when they see her near people's houses and goes to jail. She lives in Japan . Lives on Earth. Height: 5'10. Weight: 121 lbs. He loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. Brown long hair with green colored eyes.

Tera Daughter of Athena: Goddess of Wisdom. She is smart like her mother. She lives in Roman. She goes to the most smart schools in every country where her father sends her. She loves being smart, she smart then all of the professors from the schools she goes to. She loves being the daughter of Athena: Goddess of Wisdom. She also weaves carpets for people. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'1. Weight" 121 lbs. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. Blonde short hair with purple colored eyes.

Ziaon Son of Zeus: God of Lighting. Loves woman so much like his father. He travels everywhere so he can love woman. He lives Tokyo Japan. Nineteen years old. He sometimes argues with his father but after an hour he gets along with him. He is strong as his father. He was supposed to be the son of Hades: God of the Underworld but he is the God of Lighting son. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'9. Weight: 139 lbs. He loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. Brown short spiky hair with light green colored eyes.

Cianon Daughter of Dinoylis: God of Wine. She lives in Italy. Where every she goes wine is made. When she drinks wine she gets drunk when she sees or smells wine. Men always want wine from her. She gets men drunk with her wine when she eats dinner with them. Twenty one years old. She weather be the daughter of Hermes: God of Massagers but instead the daughter of Dinooylis: God of Wine. Lives on Earth. Height: 4'3. Weight: 119 lbs. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. Black long hair with purple colored eyes.

Lao Son of Poseidon: God of the Seas. He lives in Iceland. He loves water when he is near it. Water heals his wounds. Nineteen years old. He sleeps in the water with all of the fishes. When he gets mad, he sends hail to destroy buildings. He lives in the ocean. He loves being the Son of Poseidon: God of the Sea. He was supposed to be the son of Hephaestus: God of Fire. Lives on Earth. Height" 5'6. Weight: 133 lbs. He loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. Blue short hair with light blue green colored eyes.

Tilop Daughter of Hermes: God of Massagers. She travels everywhere by tricking travelers by giving them faker stuff she has fun when she does this. Twenty three years old. She loves her father. She even plays tricks on her father. She lives in Mexico so none of the travelers can found her. She weather be the daughter of Apollo: God of the Sun or be the daughter of Hera: Goddess of Marriage. Lives on Earth. Height" 5'2. Weight" 105 lbs. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. Brown curly long hair with yellow colored eyes.

Pang Son of Hephaestus: God of Fire. He makes weapons for killers without realizing their killers until he hears news about blood. Brown long long curly hair with orange colored eyes. He was supposed to be a girl but instead a boy. Eighteen years old. He lives in Russia. The government wants to kill him but he escapes the government by changing his name and his image. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'4. Weight" 109 lbs. He loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. He sometimes tries to run away from the government.

Gina Daughter of Hera: Goddess of Marriage. She hates man and she will never trusts men ever since her boyfriend cheated on her in middle school. She lives Poland. Twenty one years old. She tries to stay away from men. When men see her, she slaps them in the face and kicks them in the balls. So she doesn't want to marry men but she will visit marriages with couples. Lives on Earth. Height: 4'3. Weight: 103 lbs. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. Black long curly hair with brown colored eyes.

Rutsy Son of Athena: Goddess of Wisdom. He doesn't like to be smart like his mother but his mother put him a smart private school but he hates it. Twenty seven years old. He hates being smart when he is near his mother when she visits him. He lives in New York, United States. He weather be the son of Hades: God of the Underworld but he is the son of Athena: Goddess of Wisdom. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'10. Weight: 109 lbs. He loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. Blonde long hair with dark brown colored eyes.

Dinaf Daughter of Aphrodite: Goddess of Love. She loves herself and stares at her reflection in the mirror. She goes to beauty school so she can make people beauty so other people can love them. Men love her also when she passes them on the streets. Sixteen years old but she is really twenty eight years old but she wears lots of makeup to hide her oldness. She lives in Jamaica. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'2. Weight: 121 lbs. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. Light Blonde long hair with blue colored eyes.

Poaed Son of Hestia: Goddess of Hearth. He follows people with their hearth with them to their new home. He has hearth in his own home also. He has to protect the hearth from rain so the hearth won't disappear. Will visit his mother when he senses her near his hearth village. Hearth is in her heart. He uses his hearth to warm himself. He uses his hearth when he is lost in the forest or lost in a snowstorm but he will never use his hearth in a snowstorm. He lives in Virginia Beach, Virginia, United States. Thirty years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'3. Weight" 132 lbs. He loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. Brown short hair with light green colored eyes.

Cinallop Daughter of Apollo: God of the Sun. She loves the sun so much. She goes to the beach and gets some sun on her skin. She lives in Austin, Texas, United States. She owns her own chariot that her father bought for her when she was fifth teen years old. She loves sun horses. She will visit her father when he is done diving the sun to bed. She sometimes wants to be the ruler of the sun but Apollo said no to her. She is afraid of Hades: God of the Underworld. Sixteen years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 4'3. Weight" 111 lbs. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. Dirty Blonde Long Hair with yellow colored eyes.

Steve Son of Hermes: God of Messengers. He loves travelers so he doesn't trick travelers. He watches TV for three hours. He gives messengers to the travelers. He flies to meet the travelers to give them their messengers. Will not visit his father unless he gets a messenger for his father and delivered it to him so they see each other. He disguises himself as a mailman to deliver mail for regular people and including famous people. He lives in North Carolina, United States. Twenty years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 6'3. Weight: 122 lbs. He loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. Brown spiky hair with light blue colored eyes.

Bonny Daughter of Poseidon: God of the Seas. Even through her father is the sea god she is afraid of the water because when she was five years old, her mother dropped her in the pool and she almost died until the water saved Bonny because the water knew she was daughter of the sea god so they saved her so now she afraid of it. Twenty Two years old. She lives in Georgia, United States she never travels around water. She won't visit her father but her father will visit her to talk about of her fear of the water and tells her not to be scared of it because it is your friend and it will help you if your in danger. She sometimes tries to conquer her fear but it doesn't help. She tries to hide from the water because the water will found her and her fears. She weather be the daughter of Hades: God of the Underworld. Lives on Earth. Height" 5'1. Weight: 100 lbs. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. Brown curly hair with green colored eyes.

Rad Son of Hera: Goddess of Marriage. He loves watching people get married. He collects tiny race cars from stores. He lives in Las Vargas where most of the couples get married. He will leave Las Vargas to visit his mother. He sometimes makes prophecy for people. He even reads people's minds. He sometimes disguise himself as a priest to be near the married couples. Seventeen years old but he is really thirty years old as a priest but seventeen years old as a teenager. He will see the future for the married couples. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'4. Weight" 121 lbs. She loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. Brown short hair with red colored eyes.

Rine Daughter of Zeus: God of Lighting. She likes lighting including likes to be strike by it for fun but she lives though it. She travels everywhere when lighting strikes. She collects lighting and she puts in a large bottle so she can stare at it. Eighteen years old. She lives in Poland. She sometimes will hate her father when she sees him cheating on woman so she won't speak to him for a year or two years. She always visits her father so she can ask him for some gifts when she gets older. Lives on Earth. Height" 5'9. Weight: 101 lbs. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. Blonde short hair with black colored eyes.

Laiy Son of Dinoylis: God of Wine. He collects wine bottles so one day when his father visits he breaks them out. Twenty two years old. He lives in Sweden. He buys wine and he collects it. He sometimes follows his father where every he goes. He will sometimes try to visit his father when he gets the chance to so he will not be leaving his wine all by itself. Will visit all the countries to find and collect different wines. Sometimes he will drink the wine that he collects. Lives on Earth. Height" 5'11. Weight: 132 lbs. He loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. Brown spiky hair with green highlights with purple colored eyes.

Loise Daughter of Ares: God of War. She likes war unlike the other daughter, she loves it. She lives in Florida, United States. Loves to read books about war in different countries. She always visits her father when he starts a war between countries and sometimes help him start wars. She was there when WW1 started, WW2 started WW3 started and the Civic War Started. When she walks around people start fighting for no reason it is probably because they realized she is the daughter of the war god. Blonde long hair with blue colored eyes. Lives on Earth. Height: 4'10. Weight: 100 lbs. People want to marry her so she can stop the war. She loves Earth. She was born and raised on Earth. Twenty years old.

Tued Son of Hephaestus: God of Fire. He makes weapons but don't sell them he collects them. He lives in West Virginia, United States. He works for the government but he doesn't trust the government when he makes the weapons for them. He sometimes visits his father when he is working for making lighting bolts from Zeus: God of Lighting. He sometimes hates his grandmother Hera when she gave birth to Hephaestus for throwing out at the window. Thirty Three years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 4'11. Weight: 101 lbs. He likes to eat pizza. He likes Fire. He likes to burn himself when he is working. He works all the time making weapons. He loves Earth. He was born and raised on Earth. Brown short hair with light blue green colored eyes.

Hailey Daughter of Hades: God of the Underworld. She goes to people's funerals and she will laugh at the people that died from their fate. When she walks by animals they die. Flowers die also when she walks past them. She loves her father so much. She is almost like the Grim Reaper. Even she talks her voice will kill people when she's near them. She visits her father when she brings him dead souls so the dead souls can live there. She even senses when people are about to die, she runs to see them breathing their last air, say their last words and see their family one last time. She lives New York City, United States. Twenty years old. Black long curly hair with purple highlights with a black hair bow on the bow of her head with black colored eyes. She was born in the underworld and she sometimes leaves the underworld. Lives on Earth. Height: 4'9. Weight: 99 lbs. She loves Earth. She sometimes doesn't eat food that much because dead souls fill her up. She even goes to countries that dangers strike and killed so many people. She was born and raised on Earth. She also looks in the newspapers to see how many people had passed away. She wears all black clothes


End file.
